


Never Mess With A Shark

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Guns, Minor Canonical Character(s), Murder, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryan Crescend's side of Turnabout Serenade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mess With A Shark

**Author's Note:**

> written for writerverse's Table of Doom challenge
> 
>  
> 
>  **Title:** Never Mess With A Shark  
>  **Prompt:** GAMMA 13. end line: "I'm sure the blast in the little room was deafening, but I didn't hear it." from The Cold Dish, Craig Johnson (your story must end with this line)  
>  **Word Count:** 339  
>  **Rating:** R to be safe (mostly for language, but also for gun violence though it's mostly referred)  
>  **Warnings:** murder, strong language, smuggling  
>  **Summary:** Daryan Crescend's side of Turnabout Serenade.
> 
> 05/01/2013: added a missing word lol so wordcount is now 340.

The Chief Justice was desperate and I work with international affairs and I was looking at good money (and possibly a raise) if I got this right. 

I do the bad-boy image for the record company anyway and dirty cop is one of the personas that falls under that category. Our record company insisted that bad-boy the best way for me to work when they made Klavier the lead vocalist because he has a wider vocal range than I do. 

And now the little twerp I hired who I'm working with is desperate too. He asked me to investigate who's looking in his stuff while he was on stage. I have my suspicions, given the in I have as an international affairs division officer. 

Mr. LeTouse barges in. There's a reason Klavier and the rest of the band call me "The Shark". I'm temperamental and trigger happy and once I've started something, I'll finish it. I start arguing with him, partly because I'm pissed because he's horning in on my side of this deal, and secondly as something of a distraction. He seems to notice something I don't and turns toward the vent. In that moment with his back turned, I manage to steal his gun while I essentially tell Machi that the game's up over the headset. 

After that, the room around me fades, except me, his gun in my hand, and the guy who has his back to me that I'm planning to shoot. Even without the goddamned cocoon, I know I have to kill him because now he knows I'm in.

I point his gun at him, and shoot. I miss the first time and hit the wall because the recoil offsets my aim. Even with my mind overtaken by the pain in my shoulder, I focus myself again on my target (next set and fucking diva Klavier be damned I'm finishing this goddamned failure of a mission), take aim and shoot.

I'm sure the blast in the little room was deafening, but I didn't hear it.


End file.
